


Two Halves of One Whole

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Series: After the DragonPit [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: The war is over, Jaime and Brienne are injured but alive. Now they have to figure out what their future holds.





	Two Halves of One Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's a day late and I'm so sorry (I was exhausted from taking my daughter to a 5yo birthday party, those things are crazy), but here is my fic for the last day of Jaime/Brienne week with the theme Valyrian Steel. 
> 
> This is tooth-rotting fluff, you guys, so get your toothbrushes out and be prepared! 
> 
> This is also the conclusion to my "After the DragonPit" series. But really my story "The Stuff of Legends" could be considered a many years later epilogue. I will add it to the series if I can figure out how to add it to the end without having to repost it.

The war was over – they had won. And Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth were taking a well-deserved nap.

Well, more of a forcible rest by the maester and those that cared about them. Tales were already circulating around the military camps about how the Kingslayer and the Maid of Tarth battled their way through the White Walkers, their Valyrian Steel blades proving another effective way to destroy the enemy. There were tales about how they had gotten the Night King in the heart with a Dragonstone Dagger, killing him instantly. Upon their deed, all the army of the dead froze and fell to the ground. The dead were truly dead.

Jaime and Brienne were half dead from their injuries, and they were taken immediately to be treated. But in truth, neither would lay down until they were brought in the same room.

They both had new scars, but once the blood was cleaned away, there was nothing that time and rest wouldn’t heal. Brienne was eager to check in on the fate of the Stark children as well as Pod and Bronn, but she had settled finally when someone promised to find out for her and Jaime had pulled her into his arms.

They had never slept together before, not in the same bed, but it surprisingly did not feel strange to Brienne. It felt natural. She drifted off to sleep thinking about the kiss they had shared before the war had shown up at their door…and dreamed of the possibilities of what was to come.

She awoke to the sound of voices in the room, her face pressed into Jaime’s chest. Embarrassed by her position, she feigned sleep so she wouldn’t have to blush in front of whoever else was in the room.

“I don’t want it, I’ve promised the Queen I would stay with Sansa in the North while she rules as warden after she and King Jon are married and head to Queen’s Landing.”

“Well, I don’t want it, I never wanted Casterly Rock,” she heard Jaime reply.

“So it will leave the hands of the Lannisters? What should we do with it,” the other voice said, Brienne now recognized it to be Tyrion.

Jaime’s chest rumbled against her ear as he chuckled. “Well, we did promise Bronn a castle. And with Casterly Rock, he would have a bit more choice in who he wants to wed.”

Tyrion laughed as well. “That would make father turn over in his grave, for us to give away our family home. I love it.”

“We never really were good at giving him what he wanted – why start now?”

The brothers were silent for a moment. “So where will you go? King’s Landing? I don’t think you will be accepted into the Queensgaurd.”

“She might,” Jaime said softly. Brienne stiffened in his arms, knowing that he was talking about her. Jaime squeezed her gently, indicating he knew she was awake, but letting her keep up her pretense so she would not have to make polite conversation while in bed with him.

“Indeed, I think the Queen would love the idea of a woman in charge of her guard. But if she takes the vow, doesn’t that mean she cannot be married?”

Jaime sighed, and squeezed her again.

“It does, but I go where she goes. Even if we can’t be wed.”

“But would you wed her if you could?” Tyrion asked. Brienne held her breath. Jaime had spoken of love that night they shared their first kiss, but she didn’t know if that was just a profession he had made because he thought they were dying. Now that the danger was over – was there still something between them?

“I would marry her this afternoon if we could track down a septon,” Jaime said, and Brienne started to breathe again, her heart quickening. Jaime lazily rubbed circles in her back with his thumb. “I would happily live out my days with her on Tarth, but I would not interfere with her dreams of being a knight.”

A tear slipped down Brienne’s cheeks. She thought of all the men her father had tried to betroth her to throughout the years. Men who tried to change her. Who told her that she would have to stop sword fighting and wear dresses once they were wed. And yet here was a man who gave her not only one of the most priceless swords in the world, but had armor custom made for her. A man who was willing to live a life as an outcast in King’s Landing just so she could wear the white robe of a Queensguard.

“You really do love her, don’t you?” Tyrion asked in surprise.

“Truly.” Brienne was struggling to keep quiet with the sobs that threatened to burst out of her. She loved him too, so much.

Jaime must have felt her tears, because he stirred. “If you will excuse us, brother. I need to wake the lady in question to check on her injuries.”

Tyrion said his goodbyes and quickly left the room. Brienne guessed that he knew that she was awake, and she was grateful that he didn’t let on.

When his brother was out of the room, Jaime sat up and pulled her with him, tipping up her face to meet Brienne’s eyes.

“Gods, Brienne, are you alright?”

She laughed through her tears and nodded.

“I was serious, you know. I love you and will follow you, wherever you decide to go. I would prefer to wed you, but the decision is in your hands.”

Brienne was silent for a moment. Jaime shifted nervously. “Tarth, I want to go to Tarth.”

Jaime grinned, and grabbed her to kiss her. It started as a soft brushing of the lips, but it quickly became more. They pulled back a few minutes later, breathless.

“Truly, Brienne? You do not wish to become a member of the Queensguard.”

She took her time, trying to formulate her words carefully.  

“I had totally written off marriage and family, and even being able return home to Tarth, not because I didn’t want those things, but because I thought I couldn’t be my true self and also be those things,” she said. “I believe that with you, I can be both Brienne the woman, and Brienne the knight.”

Jaime kissed her again. “My woman. My knight. My Brienne.”

Brienne sighed happily and snuggled back into him, mindful of both their wounds.

Jaime pointed to their swords, which were in the corner of the room. “Widow’s Wail and Oathkeeper, forged from the same blade. Meant to be together.”

Brienne smiled. “Always.”

“I also never thought I would have a wife and family that I could call my own. Because of my past, with Cersei, and because of my lost honour as a knight and became the Kingslayer. You restored my honour, in more ways than one.”

Brienne started chuckling.

“I’m pouring out my heart here, wench and you are laughing at me?”

Brienne shook her head.

“It’s not that, it’s just…I suppose we are both kingslayers now, since we killed the Night King together.”

Jaime chuckled as well. “Well, I’m one up on you, having killed a king in the past.”

Brienne huffed and pushed up off his chest so she could look at him. “Are you forgetting about Stannis?”

“You are right – we are even on the king slaying, but let’s hang up that habit from now on, what do you say?”

She nodded. “Yes, please.”

Jaime smiled at her and leaped out of bed, wincing in pain as he disturbed his injuries. “Jaime! What are you doing! You are supposed to be resting!”

He pulled on his shirt and hobbled his way to the door. “I wasn’t kidding earlier about finding a septon and marrying you this afternoon. If we’re going to be stuck in bed for a couple of days – I want to make the most of it. And I’m a man of honour now – so we should be wed first.”

“Jaime!”

He grinned and shrugged.

“We have to get started on those blonde-haired warriors that will populate Tarth.”

Brienne blushed. “And girls too, our girls will learn to fight.”

Jaime turned and winked at her. “My love, why wouldn’t I mean girls when I said blonde-haired warriors?”

He was able to find a septon who was willing to marry them even though they were on bedrest, with Tyrion, Pod, Sansa, Bronn, Danaerys and Jon crammed in the tiny room to be witnesses. They were officially allowed to leave their beds a few days later, but no one said anything when they decided to stay a few more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've really enjoyed writing for the Jaime/Brienne fandom this week for the first time. I typically write for the Arrow fandom, so it was a fun experience trying something new. I'm definitely not done writing these two, but probably not at a pace of one per day. I need a nap!


End file.
